1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and in particular, to a foldable chair.
2. Background
A chair is one of traditional seating devices for people and is widely used in offices, meeting rooms, libraries, hotels, and homes, which provides a comfortable seat for people during work, meeting, study, and leisure time. A manufacturer producing chairs, after making chairs into finished products, delivers them to distributors or users through transportation, loading, and unloading. In the prior art, during storage, transportation, and loading and unloading of chairs, a backrest of the chair occupies large storage, transportation, and loading and unloading space in spite of a structure in a shape of a flat plate, which results in increased storage, transportation, and loading and unloading costs to the disadvantage of competitiveness of the product on the market. In metropolises where housing prices keep rising, limited living space forces people to make the best of the space as much as possible or to design objects to occupy activity space as little as possible. Therefore, foldable furniture such as a chair, which is space-efficient and practical, is required.